


it's called acting (without a holodeck)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: cartinelli + star trek+  we have to go undercover with a pre-warp society, let’s go over our intel one more time and them going back to the 40′s like their show selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's called acting (without a holodeck)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tashayar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashayar/gifts).



Her door chimed twenty minutes after Angie was supposed to arrive and Peggy shook her head, wondering if her requisitions officer had gotten caught up tricking Thompson out of his money in poker again.

Angie might have had the sweetest smile but when it came to poker she was practically ruthless at beating Jack; including one memorable moment when she’d battered her eyelashes and made him bet his clothes leading to a long embarrassing walk for her tactical officer.

“Come in.” Peggy said, pulling herself from the memory with a smile and sure enough Angie stepped into her quarters with a grin.

“Sorry about that Peg- er, Captain.” Angie scratched her cheek awkwardly at the slip up.

“That’s quite all right and Peggy is fine, we’re no longer on duty after all.” If they were Peggy might have reprimanded the slip up; had they been on the bridge anyway.

Angie grinned brightly at the permission and took it a step further as Peggy knew she would, plopping down in Peggy’s favourite chair and leaning back with a grateful sigh.

With a bemused chuckle Peggy stepped over to the replicator in her room, ordering the same thing she did every time Angie showed up.

“There we are, peach schnapps and rhubarb pie.” She set one of the glasses and plates down in front of Angie and went back to the replicator to grab her own before settling down on the couch nearby where Angie was sitting.

“Still regrettably nothing like your baked one.” Peggy said with quirked lips, taking a bite of the pie.

“That’s cause mine’s got a secret recipe to it.” Angie’s grin was infectious as always, leaning in and wiggling her eyebrows a little suggestively.

“Love?” Peggy guessed.

“Nah, sugar from the Ferengi. Who knew those little guys could make it so good.” Angie laughed and leaned back in her chair, taking a sip from her glass.

“Dare I ask how you got the Ferengi to give you a cup of a sugar?”

“I asked nicely.”

“Angie.”

“All right, maybe I played them at some cards and gave them an offer they couldn’t refuse.”

Peggy tried not to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration but failed, “Please tell me you didn’t offer the ship as collateral for sugar.”

“Hey that was one time and I was drunk and it got us those dilithium crystals we needed.”

Angie was smirking behind her glass and Peggy knew it. While most were fooled by Angie’s acting abilities and general sweet demeanor Peggy knew when Angie was calling a victory for herself, same as she had when she’d barged into Peggy’s quarters one day and talked herself into the job.

Admittedly Peggy might have been a tad enamored; until that point she’d have thought herself good at pulling deception and talking herself out of things, Angie might have given her a run for her money.

It was of course why she had asked the budding actress (Angie’s words, not hers, Peggy would have cut the budding part out entirely) to join her for the mission they were going on.

“So.” Peggy cleared her throat, taking a swig from her glass to calm herself, “As you know at 0800 earlier today we traveled back through time.”

“Oh was that all?” Angie quirked an eyebrow, “Easy peasy stuff there.”

“Mr Jarvis worked out the math and did an initial scan of the area to find us suitable covers, I feel very strongly that this will succeed.” Her Vulcan second in command had never failed her in that regard. Though it was a shame that he seemed to lose his Vulcan demeanor in the heat of battle.

“Oh I have no doubt.” Angie waved that off, “I actually do think this ought to be pretty easy. We just got to follow each other’s leads. We’re good at that.”

Peggy smiled, nodding her agreement. It was rather easy with Angie, something about the other woman having her back instinctually relaxed her and had her feeling secure in the mission.

“So our covers are quite all right for the time period.” Peggy walked over to grab a box that contain clothing they would wear and miscellaneous items. “As it’s the 40s I will be a telephone operator and you’ll be a waitress.”

Angie whistled, pulling out the light blue waitress outfit and stood up, smoothing it again her body and looking at Peggy with a grin.

“I’ve only seen clothes like these in those old black and white films.”

“Yes there were several changes to clothes during that time period, these should be satisfactory on helping us fit in however.”

“Fit in sure, but how are they gonna get us to that assassin that’s gone to kill the S.S.R. leader?” Angie frowned at that, tilting her head in thought.

The real reason they’d be going down there after all was to stop the Trill assassin who’d gone back in time to kill the man who started the S.S.R, a precursor to the special ops in Starfleet.

“Because I will not be just a simple telephone operator.” Peggy smirked, “My other cover is I’m an S.S.R. agent sent over from London. Apparently in the old days women who worked there just used the title of telephone operator so as not to arouse suspicion.”

“So you’ll be inside and I’ll be outside.”

Peggy nodded, “Mr Jarvis has got you set up at the restaurant across the street, so if you see our target you’ll let me know. Here.” She dug into the box and handed a case to Angie, taking out one of her own. “These are earrings designed by Sousa. We’ll be able to communicate through them.”

Angie was already slipping them in her ear and then, much to Peggy’s surprise, pulling off the top of her Starfleet uniform.

“Angie?” Peggy asked, trying to avert her eyes but they kept darting back to the expanse of skin available for her to see now.

Angie merely hummed and slipped the waitress dress over her head, sliding it down until it fit snug on her and then pulling her pants off.

“Come on Peg.” Angie threw at her with a grin as she grabbed the apron to tie around her waist, “We have to practice right?”

“I…suppose we should.” Peggy gathered up her own clothes and ducked into the washroom. Using the time to also splash some water on her face as it still felt warm from watching the impromptu stripping.

When she came out in her stockings, navy blue skirt, white blouse and blue overcoat Angie pushed a pair of shoes towards her, red heels, and then straightened out her collar; her hair that she had pinned up with a waitress hat on top her head brushed Peggy’s cheeks as she did.

She pulled back, red lipstick catching Peggy’s eye and when she noticed her smile widened.

“Here,” She held the lipstick out to Peggy, “Not my normal colour but I think it will suit you more.”

When they were finally all dressed up the two of them gave each other a slow appreciative once over, awkwardly smiling at each other when their eyes met.

“You look gorgeous Peg. Maybe that ought to be your new Captain’s outfit.” Angie teased.

“I doubt Starfleet would approve.” Peggy quipped, “Though I am rather fond of this jacket…”

Angie laughed and grabbed her hand, bringing them back to the centre of Peggy’s quarters.

“Okay, so, we’ve got no script but I think we can improvise. So let’s set up the scene.” Angie’s hands waved around her as she described some old restaurant she had no doubt seen in those black and white films.

“Wouldn’t this be easier on the holodeck?” Peggy pointed out.

Angie shrugged, “Yeah but this is more intimate and cozy and less chance of people walking in on us.”

“Angie we’re only acting things, not sleeping together.”

She might have heard Angie mumble something that sounded like ‘not yet’ but could have misheard and was about to order Angie to repeat that when the requisitions officer stepped over to her side and mimed pouring coffee.

“Angie.” Peggy raised an eyebrow as if to ask if she were serious.

“So tell me about your day.” Angie leaned in close, what she was doing Peggy had no idea.

“Well it was going fine until an actress stepped into my quarters for some dress up.” She was still smiling though to take the sting of the comment out.

“Yeesh that sounds more like a dream come true than some annoyance.”

“Perhaps.” Peggy muttered, if Angie had stepped into her quarters dressed as she was now she might have thought it was a dream.

She might even have that dream later that night.

“I think you should just go with that actress is up to. She sounds like she’s just trying to get you into the spirit of things.”

“Ah yes, fake coffee always does get me into the spirit of things.” Peggy deadpanned.

“Hey that could have been tea.”

“My mistake.”

Angie bumped shoulders with her in amusement, giggling over themselves and Peggy felt her shoulders that she hadn’t even been aware were tense relax at the sound.

“Maybe you just need some sugar with the coffee. That should sweeten your day.” Angie was leaning even more on her and Peggy tried to take a step sideways to give them some breathing room but unfortunately caught her heel on a book she’d set down earlier and tumbled on to the couch, Angie having lost support tumbled after her.

“Maybe I should have gotten a nurses outfit instead if we’re gonna be playing it this way.” Angie commented, trying to right herself from where she lay on top of Peggy.

Except she didn’t seem to be wanting to move off, merely making herself more comfortable if anything.

“I could always ask Mr Jarvis for that change, I’m sure he could program the replicators for a new ID for you-”

“Kidding Peg. I like the waitress gig, so much better than doing Shakespeare reenactments in the holodeck with that supposed acting troupes. He cast me as a minor character, can you believe it?”

“You do have a habit of going overboard when in the actual holodeck.” Peggy pointed out and Angie huffed, resting her elbow on Peggy shoulders and her chin on her hand, giving her a vantagepoint to look down at Peggy from.

This dream she knew she’d had before and plenty of times in reverse.

“Angie, I don’t suppose you’d mind getting up?”

“Dunno, you’re pretty comfortable.” As if to prove it Angie curled up in her lap more and her hair tickled Peggy’s nose and cheek; her waitress hat had gone crooked in the fall.

“We still have a lot of practicing to do however.” Plus if Angie stayed there Peggy might go over a line and kiss one of her officers.

Angie sighed, “All right. But I think next we should practice dancing.”

“I don’t see why that’s…” Peggy cut herself off at Angie’s pleading eyes, “Not necessary.” She finished off with a smile. “Dancing it is.”

By the time they were ready to go down to the planet, covers secure and feet sore from a night of dancing, Peggy felt they were at least a little more prepared.

At least she and Angie were always good at winging it.

~~

“It’s so…backwards.” Angie said, blinking against the light when she opened the curtain to her room at the Griffith Hotel for Women where they would be staying for a few days.

Peggy had settled in her room across the hall and nodded idly, reviewing some of the specs about the Trill assassin they’d be attempting to catch.

Angie took a seat next to her on her bed, glancing over at the sheet.

“A Trill named Dottie. I wonder if that’s cause of the dots on her head or just coincidence of some kind.” Angie commented.

Peggy smiled, “Possibly both. Who knows, most Trill out there we have an alliance with.”

“Except this notorious Black Widow group, sending down assassin after assassin with the knowledge of the previous one and the luck of a new body.” Angie parroted the words that Jarvis had quoted in a debriefing earlier.

“I see you were actually paying attention this time.”

“Hey it’s not my fault Jarvis is a little stuffy. No offense.”

“None taken.” Peggy shrugged it off, Jarvis might have huffed at that though the Vulcan would have denied it but she quietly had to agree. It was hellish to get him to bend to her unorthodox rules and way of thinking at times.

“You know I think our covers should be dating.” Angie said, rather slyly and out of nowhere.

“Oh? In a time period where that sort of sexuality was questioned?” Peggy relied on facts to be able to retort to that.

“Well in a secret relationship at least.”

“That wouldn’t help our covers at all.” Peggy frowned at the disconnect of logic.

“Maybe not.” Angie shrugged, “But then at least I could finally kiss my Captain without a whole ship watching and making bets on us.”

“Is that Thompson because I told him to shut that betting pool down- hang on, what do you mean on us?” Peggy looked at Angie who blinked innocently.

“You know, how one day one of us is going to snap at this sexual tension. It’s a 50/50 on both of us. My money’s on me.”

“That hardly seems fair Angie.” Peggy shook her head and sighed.

“No, but.” Angie peeked at her from under her lashes, “It sure would make our cover more interesting to get to come back here and make out while the crew has no idea.”

Peggy bit her lip, the conversation had spiralled wildly out of control and there really were rules and regulations set up in place and she shouldn’t have done it and-

Angie’s tongue snaked out to wet her lips.

Rules be damned she kissed Angie, hard and passionate like she’d wanted to since the woman stepped onboard her ship and Angie’s hands came up behind her head to tilt them into a better angle for the kiss and Trill assassins slipped completely out of her mind.

“You’re going to make things hard for me aren’t you?” Peggy sighed against Angie’s lips, but kissed her softly a few times to show she wasn’t serious.

“Hm.” Angie agreed between kisses, running a hand through Peggy’s hair, “But I’ll also make our quarters the best decked out in Starfleet and make you rhubard pie whenever you want it.”

“Truly an offer I can’t refuse.” Peggy laughed. “But first-”

“Trill assassin, I know.” Angie sighed, “So let’s find this Dottie and drag her back to the future where we all belong.”

“A marvelous idea.” Peggy agreed, leaning in to kiss Angie again.

“All my ideas are.”

“Really? Because I recall an incident with a Betazoid ambassador and the holodeck and some whipped cream-”

Angie kissed her before she could finish that story.

“Okay okay, not all of them, but these ones at least.”

“Well,” Peggy smiled against Angie’s lips, “I do like having the finest officers in Starfleet.”

“And I’m the finest one yet.” Angie winked, looking proud of herself and Peggy laughed again; kissing her one last time before standing and straightening up.

“Ready Lieutenant?” She offered Angie her arm.

“Ready Captain.” Angie took her arm with a wide grin after she had smoothed out her shirt and hair, “Let’s go get our girl.” She smirked at Peggy as they walked out the door, “I’m pretty good at that.”

“As it happens, so am I.”

To be honest, Dottie would have a hard time even standing a chance; Peggy was looking forward to it.


End file.
